


Offer Me That Deathless Death....

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, Season 2 AU, post 2.14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only this time it’s slightly different, this time they’re not ex lovers, not friends, not even allies. They are enemies, she choose to be his enemy and it tears him apart because his love for her is so much stronger than his hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Me That Deathless Death....

It’s not the first time they’ve been through this, not really. It’s six years of the same vicious circle of them falling in love, then falling apart and then her leaving him all alone. Lance would lie if he’d said he’s tired of it because he’ll never be able to sate his thirst for her; for her love, for her body, for her kisses, for her everything.

He’s with Coulson and she’s off doing whatever she does best. It’s almost like a ritual to them by now, being apart for long periods and then just seeking each other out. Only this time it’s slightly different, this time they’re not ex lovers, not friends, not even allies. They are enemies, she choose to be his enemy and it tears him apart because his love for her is so much stronger than his hate.

Her clothes hit the floor one after the other and Lance can’t keep his gaze away. She’s always had that weird hold on him, she can bring him to his knees with just one look but he won’t allow it. Not today. They don’t have much time both because they have to return to their respective missions and because Cersei will kill them if they keep the room more than an hour. It’s so them, meeting in a whorehouse of all place but then again their situation isn’t exactly one for hearts and flowers.

She’s down to her underwear by the time he pulls her on his lap and he chokes her protest with a kiss. It’s all harsh bites and desperate touches after that and the only thing to get passed her lips is low moans and whispers of his name in that fucking tone she knows drives him crazy. Lance knows she’s getting tired of their little game when her hands reach down to his zipper and she has him in her hand before he can draw in his next breath. 

Her small victory is short lived however when he bats her hands away and turns her over, her back to his chest. He used to love looking her in the eyes when they made love but this is not what they do now. She asked for a quick fuck and that’s what she’ll get; because God forbid if the mighty Mockingbird ever showed a fragment of emotion. “Hunter!” She growls as he slips inside her slowly, letting her feels him. He has no idea when he’ll be able to have her like this again so he wants to make the best of it. 

It takes her nails on his forearm to get him to move harder though. The pain only adds to the pleasure and he wraps his other hand in her blonde traces pulling at the soft strands of hair the way he knows she likes. The sound of skin slapping against skin and their moans is the only thing that fills the room and the way she whimpers his name is enough to send him over the edge. Not before her though, never before her, so he reaches down between her legs and strums her clit in time with his thrusts. They’ve done this enough times for him to know exactly what will set her off.

“Are you going to come?” He whispers hotly into her ear and she nods eagerly, her nails leaving imprints on the leather couch. “Are you going to come on my cock, angel?” He feels her walls tighten around him and all air leaves his lungs as he follows closely behind. 

Lance allows himself to place on soft kiss against her shoulder in honour of their past before he slips out of her. “Hunter I-” 

“Don’t.” He cuts her off with a bitter laugh. “I’m tired of your lies, Barbara. This,” He says motioning around the room. “Is all that’s left to give.” He has his shirt on the next moment and is already halfway through the door. “I’ll see you when I’ll see you.” 

He doesn’t wait for an answer, steps out of the room instead and leaves her alone. All he wants to do though is to go back and fall on his knees, beg her to follow him because he can get Coulson to forgive her. Or if she doesn’t want this life anymore they can run away together, live peacefully in a small cottage on the countryside. Sadly those things will never come true and thinking about it hurts more than it should.

Cersei tries to stop him on his way out of the house but one look is enough for her to know that now is not the time. The cold hits him like a bucket of ice and pulls him out of the spell she put on him. He needs to get back to the base before they realise he’s been gone or the reason behind it.

 


End file.
